The QuadA Meetings
by Nate Grey
Summary: Roger Smith joins an exclusive club to handle his unique problem: falling for an android. What he doesn't know is that the AAAA is less ABOUT androids, and more FOR them.
1. Day 1

Note: Dunno where this came from. Probably too many late nights of watching Big O. Go figure.  
  
The Quad-A Meetings  
  
Summary: Roger Smith joins an exclusive club to help deal with his...problem.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
I can do this, the man insisted to himself for the tenth time that night. I HAVE to do this. I need help. This isn't...normal. I have a problem. He slowly stepped away from his car, which instantly turned dark blue. After all, someone could've recognized his car if it had still been black.  
  
He paused at the door, reading the directory on the side.  
  
5235 Imgination Ave.  
  
Subreality Suites  
  
Howard, Fine, & Howard Pediatrics - 1^st Floor  
  
Museum of Musery - 2^nd & 3^rd Floors  
  
Masaki Family Reunion (May 17-21) - 4^th Floor  
  
AAA Meetings (Fridays Only) - 5^th Floor  
  
The man glanced at his invitation, then walked into the building and pressed the button for the elevator. For some strange reason, he had a feeling that this would be a very long night, indeed.  
  
As he waited for the elevator, the man sensed movement behind him. He turned to see two girls slowly coming toward him.  
  
The first was short, with red hair that sprouted from her head and went down her back, almost to her feet. He could see various multicolored bows and ribbons mixed in, possibly in a near attempt at actual style. She had piercing green eyes that made her seem both older than him, and yet younger at the same time. She wore a black shirt, green shorts, and light brown leggings.  
  
The other girl was much shorter, probably no more than three years old. She had blonde hair done up in pigtails, a wide forehead, and large, expressive eyes. She wore bright red overalls and white socks. It was obvious that walking was still very new to her, as she would automatically grab the other girl's arm every few steps to keep her balance.  
  
The elevator came long before the girls could reach him, but the man held it all the same, waiting patiently for them to get on. He considered himself a gentleman at the very least.  
  
The older girl smiled up at him as they walked in. "Thanks, mister!"  
  
He nodded politely and stuffed his hands into his pockets, focusing on the floor numbers as they gradually climbed higher.  
  
"You're here for the meeting, right?" she asked after a few moments.  
  
He looked down at her. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh, I can always tell," she replied, winking at him. "I'm Washu, by the way."  
  
To his credit, the man didn't even blink. "You mean...you're the famous mad scientist?"  
  
"Do I LOOK mad?" She paused to check on the other girl, who had started to pick her nose. "Stop that, Marron! You don't have anywhere to wipe that!"  
  
Marron stared at her finger contemplatively, then wiped it on the front of her overalls.  
  
Washu sighed in frustration and turned back to the man. "Anyway, I'm not mad. Eccentric, maybe, but not mad." She tilted her head slightly. "I didn't catch your name, Mister...?"  
  
"Smith."  
  
"Ah!" Washu grinned. "You must be Roger Smith, then. I've been expecting you. It's always great to get a new member around here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Androids are a greatly misunderstood and unappreciated people. But I suppose you knew that?"  
  
"Misunderstood, definitely." Roger glanced up. "This elevator's moving pretty slowly, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. It was designed to do that. Gives me more time alone with new recruits."  
  
Roger looked at her. "YOU made it?"  
  
"No, but I modified it for my own purposes."  
  
Marron glanced back and forth between the two, then announced quite loudly, "I gotta pee."  
  
"In a second, sweetheart," Washu said, patting her head.  
  
Instantly, the elevator reached its destination.  
  
Washu turned to Roger and smiled apologetically as they walked out. "Would you mind taking her? She can't really walk fast enough on her own, and I'll be able to hold the meeting until you get there."  
  
Roger glanced at Marron, who was starting to do the little `gotta-pee-soon' dance. "Sure."  
  
"Now, you be good for Mr. Smith, okay?" Washu said, patting the girl's back.  
  
Marron nodded. "Still gotta pee," she pointed out.  
  
Roger picked up Marron and quickly ran to women's restroom. It suddenly occurred to him that she might not know what to do, but Marron went in and came out by herself. There were no telltale stains on her overalls (save for the ones that came from picking her nose), so he assumed the trip had been a successful one. "All done?" he asked.  
  
Marron nodded and held up her hands for his inspection. "Washed handsies, too!"  
  
"Good for you." Roger picked her up again and looked around. "So...where do we go now?"  
  
"That way," Marron replied, pointing to the left.  
  
Though Roger wasn't sure if he should depend on a child for directions, Marron was indeed correct. They soon entered a large room with a circle of chairs set up in the center. There were a few people scattered around the room, most of them talking quietly. Roger knew right away that some of them were androids, which actually surprised him. He'd come here to talk ABOUT androids, not TO them.  
  
"Oh, good!" Washu said as she ran over. "You're here! Everything went well, then?"  
  
"Yup!" Marron chirped. "No accidents this time!"  
  
Roger suddenly became very nervous, and was hit with an extreme desire to put Marron down immediately. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.  
  
"I'll take her," a voice said.  
  
Roger turned to see a blonde woman walking over to him. She had pale blue eyes and the kind of figure that most women would've killed for, especially after having children.  
  
"Mommy!" Marron squealed, leaping into the woman's arms. "No accidents! Mr. Smiff runs fast!"  
  
The woman blinked and looked at Roger, then offered her hand. "I see. Well, thank you, Mister...Smith?"  
  
"Yes, and you're welcome," Roger replied, kissing the offered hand. "You would be?"  
  
"Eighteen, Marron's mother. Her father couldn't make it, but I'm sure that doesn't bother you, does it?"  
  
Roger turned a spectacular shade of red. Man, this lady makes Angel look innocent!  
  
"Oh, be nice, Eighteen," Washu scolded. "He's new and we don't want to scare him off."  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean, Washu?" Eighteen asked, smiling wickedly. "I WAS being nice."  
  
Roger loosened his collar. "Uh...isn't it time for the meeting to start?"  
  
"It certainly is. Thanks for reminding me!" Washu vanished and reappeared in the center of the chair circle. "It's time to begin, everyone! Please take your seats!"  
  
"Mommy, can we sit with Mr. Smiff?" Marron asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, sweetheart," Eighteen answered. "That is, if he doesn't mind..."  
  
Roger swallowed noisily. "No, I don't mind...heh." How did I let Norman talking me into this?!  
  
Washu waited until everyone had taken their seats. "Now, since we have a new person, let's start off with introductions. Just say who you are and one thing you've learned here. You go first, Gene."  
  
The red-haired man stood up. "My name is Gene Sta-"  
  
"Hi, Gene!" everyone but Roger said.  
  
Gene shook his head and sighed. "Starwind, and I've learned that being in a serious relationship with an android can be very rewarding." As he sat down, the girl next to him squeezed his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Gene," Washu said. "Next?"  
  
The girl stood up. "My name is Melfina..."  
  
"Hi, Mel!"  
  
"...and I've learned that I determine who I am, not the person who created me."  
  
The huge man next to Melfina slowly stood up. "I am Sixteen."  
  
"Hi, Six!"  
  
"I have learned to enjoy things other than killing Goku...such as birds, squirrels, and little bunnies."  
  
A dark-haired boy stood up. "My name is Seventeen, and don't even THINK about it."  
  
No one dared to greet him.  
  
"I have learned," he said, pausing to look straight at Roger, "that I have killed, and I WILL kill again."  
  
Roger moved a few inches away from Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm Eighteen, and I've learned that my brother is an overprotective, egotistical, maniacal JERK. Oh, and this is my baby, Marron."  
  
"Hi!" Marron chirped, waving at everyone.  
  
Roger slowly stood up. "My name is Roger Smith..."  
  
"Hi, Roger!"  
  
"...and I've learned that this is a scary, scary place."  
  
"Wonderful!" Washu smiled brightly. "Now, before we go any further, how many of you knew I wasn't the real Washu?"  
  
Everyone but Roger (who looked fairly shocked) and Marron raised their hands.  
  
"Come on, be honest."  
  
Gene muttered something and lowered his hand.  
  
"Good. Washu will join us shortly. For now, I am your hostess, Mecha Washu, Version 7.9! Welcome to today's meeting of Anime Androids Attachments Anonymous!"  
  
What IS Roger's problem? Can the club really help him? And where's the REAL Washu?  
  
Find out soon... 


	2. Day 2

Note: Dunno where this came from. Probably too many late nights of watching Big O (while it was still on, anyway... *grumble*). Go figure.  
  
The Quad-A Meetings:  
  
Day 1, Session 1  
  
Summary: Roger discusses his "relationship" with Dorothy.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
"Tell us why you're here, Roger. That's the best way we can begin to help you."  
  
Roger glanced at Mecha Washu, then all the other faces that were staring at him expectantly. "Well, I'm a negotiator, and-"  
  
"What's that?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well, clients hire me to do certain jobs, and-"  
  
"What kind of jobs?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"It varies from case to case."  
  
"Give us examples," Seventeen insisted, smirking.  
  
Roger frowned at him, clearly annoyed. "Well, I've done missing persons, kidnapping, robbery, property damage, and homicides, among other things."  
  
Seventeen snorted. "Amateur."  
  
Mecha Washu shot him a look. "Please continue, Roger."  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, about two years ago, I was working on a kidnapping case. This rich old guy was trying to get his daughter back. I don't want to go into details, but when the case ended, I walked away with a very annoying android."  
  
"You stole it?" Seventeen asked, half-hoping he had.  
  
Roger glared at him. "No. She came with me willingly. Besides, she weighs a ton and has superhuman strength and speed. I couldn't force her to do anything."  
  
"Why'd she go with you?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"First, she only wanted to hire me for protection...not that she really needed it, in my opinion. But the next thing I knew, she was living in my house, banging out some godforsaken noise on my prize piano that she dared to call music, and at the WORST possible hours in the morn-"  
  
"Roger, you still haven't told us your problem," Melfina pointed out gently.  
  
"Oh. Right." Roger sighed and looked at the floor. "I think I might be falling in love with her."  
  
There was total silence for about ten seconds.  
  
"And...?" Gene finally asked.  
  
"And I don't WANT to fall in love with her! She's not human, she can't really feel, and she asks the WEIRDEST questions about-"  
  
"Roger, wait," Mecha Washu said. "I think you've misunderstood. This club encourages relationships with androids, not rids you of them."  
  
Roger blinked. "So..."  
  
"We can help you accept that your feelings for her aren't weird. They're perfectly normal."  
  
"How can you say that?! She's...a machine!"  
  
"Human beings don't develop feelings for simple machines, Roger. At least, the normal ones don't. But I think I see your real problem. Describe her for me...starting with her name, please."  
  
"Sorry. It's R. Dorothy Wainwright."  
  
"What's the R stand for?" Melfina asked.  
  
Roger shuddered slightly. "Don't remind me."  
  
"Well, what does she look like?" Mecha Washu asked.  
  
"She's got red hair, pale skin, and these little sea-blue marks under her eyes that almost looks like she put eye shadow on. She has very few expressions, maybe one or two. Her voice changes in tone, but again, there's only one or two tones."  
  
"What about her skin? Is it warm?"  
  
Roger frowned. "I...can't remember. I've purposely avoided touching her whenever I can. Sometimes I can hear her gears when she moves, though."  
  
"A typical class E case, then," said a voice behind him.  
  
Roger looked over his shoulder to see another Washu smiling at him. "Class...E?"  
  
"Yup! Almost totally machine, with very few human aspects, but they are there. I'm Washu, by the way."  
  
"The real one?"  
  
"That's right. You must be Roger Smith. I think we can help you. We'll start with some simple role-playing, then move onto more advanced techniques."  
  
"Like what?" Roger asked warily.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it. I like to focus on the now." Washu clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "We're going to do some role-playing, people! Six, if you'd arrange the chairs. Gene, you'll be the director. Mel, you can help with the lighting. Eighteen, you'll be in the scene. Mecha, please keep an eye on Marron. Oh, and Seventeen, work on suppressing those urges, please."  
  
Seventeen muttered something under his breath and stalked away from the others.  
  
"Urges?" Roger whispered to Eighteen.  
  
"My brother suffers from random homicidal urges," Eighteen explained. "Well, `random' is a bad word for it. He's like that pretty much all the time. Then again, `suffers' isn't right, either. He rather enjoys them."  
  
Roger's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, let's try it again!" Washu waved her hands. "Remember, Roger, you're asking her out for the first time. Go!"  
  
Roger cleared his throat and knocked on the invisible door. "Dorothy? Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Eighteen opened the `door' and smiled. "Come in, Roger."  
  
Roger froze.  
  
Eighteen sighed. "Washu, he's doing it AGAIN..."  
  
"Roger, what's the problem?" Washu asked. "Every time Eighteen invites you in, you turn to stone."  
  
"I'm sorry, Washu. It's just that she's so...distractingly beautiful."  
  
"That's NEVER been a problem," Eighteen muttered with a smirk.  
  
"Well, it is now." Roger frowned. "Dorothy isn't like that. She's...just....I don't know. Subtle. Actually, clueless is a better word."  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't even KNOW your little girlfriend, Roger. I can't exactly portray her that well."  
  
"Are you saying that Eighteen is too attractive?" Washu guessed.  
  
"Something like that," Roger murmured.  
  
"Oh, that's easily fixed. Eighteen, you're on lighting. Mel, come here, please."  
  
Melfina hurried over. "Yes, Washu?"  
  
Washu gestured to Melfina. "What about her? Is she too attractive?"  
  
Roger looked Melfina up and down. "Well, she's a whole lot closer than Eighteen was to Dorothy."  
  
"Good. Then let's try the scene again."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Gene protested.  
  
"Gene, I thought we worked on those jealousy issues?" Washu asked.  
  
Gene frowned. "Yeah, but-"  
  
"So then there's no problem. Right?" Washu smiled sweetly.  
  
Gene sighed. "No."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
Gene growled. "No, Little Washu."  
  
"Good! Places, everyone! We'll start where we left off."  
  
Melfina sat down in a chair. "What did you want to talk about, Roger?"  
  
Roger sighed and began pacing the room. "Dorothy, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, or if it'll even matter to you, but..." He paused and looked at her. "I think...I'm developing feelings for you."  
  
"What...kind of feelings, Roger?"  
  
"Well...romantic ones. I think...that I love you, Dorothy."  
  
Melfina blinked a few times. "That's...nice?"  
  
Roger groaned and shook his head. "This isn't working."  
  
"I agree," Washu said. "There's only one thing to do, then."  
  
"What?" Roger asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about that now." Washu clapped her hands. "Okay, people. That's enough for today. Next week, we'll be better prepared to help Roger. Six, if you could put the chairs back? Mel, go hug and kiss Gene before he gets trigger-happy again. And Roger, if I could see you outside for a moment, please?"  
  
Roger quickly followed Washu into the hallway, as Seventeen was glaring at him again. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, Roger. But I can see this will be a very unique case. I'll have to bring in some...special help. Would you mind if I contacted you at home?"  
  
"No, of course not. The sooner you can help me, the better."  
  
"Excellent! Oh, and there is something you can do to help." Washu smiled evilly. "Would you be opposed to baby-sitting little Marron tonight? It would only be for a few hours..."  
  
Roger frowned. "Washu, I can be hired for many things, but THAT is not one of them. I'm a negotiator, not a...sitter."  
  
"Good. Then negotiate with Eighteen over how much you'll get paid. Have fun!"  
  
Before Roger could argue, Washu vanished into thin air.  
  
"I wish I could disappear," he muttered.  
  
"That makes two of us," Seventeen added as he walked past.  
  
"Just ignore him," Eighteen sighed as she walked up. "Anyway, Marron will eat just about anything you put in front of her, but no liquids after nine or she'll wet the bed."  
  
Roger's eyes widened. "Hey, wait! She's not sleeping in my bed!"  
  
"I didn't say she had to. Although it would be cruel and unusual to make my darling, precious baby sleep on anything less than a bed." Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "And you don't want to disappoint me, do you, Roger?"  
  
"Not r-really," Roger stammered.  
  
"Good." Eighteen placed Marron in his arms. "I'll pick her up in the morning."  
  
"The morning?! Washu said a few hours!" Roger shouted.  
  
"Oh, the time will just fly by, you'll see." Eighteen kissed the top of Marron's head. "You have fun, sweetie." Then she smiled and gave Roger a peck on the cheek. "You, too...sweetie."  
  
"Bye, Mommy!" Marron shouted, waving at her mother.  
  
Roger turned a spectacular shade of crimson as he watched Eighteen walk down the hall. "So much for sleeping tonight..."  
  
"Gotta pee again," Marron announced.  
  
Roger sighed. "Right this way, kid."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Welcome home, Master Rog--oh, my..."  
  
"Very funny, Norman." Roger glared at his butler. "It's a child, not a bomb...although they seem to have similar functions." He held Marron at arm's length. "Perhaps you'd like to see if you can disarm it."  
  
"Disarm it, sir?" Norman asked.  
  
"Feed it and keep it quiet for at least half an hour. I should be able to handle the rest."  
  
"Very good, sir. Though, since `it' is a child and not a bomb, why don't you just call the child by her name?"  
  
"I'm Marron!" the girl said.  
  
"Yeah, and we're all happy for you, kid." Roger loosened his tie. "Just do as I asked, Norman. Now, excuse me while I find some toys and a lot of aspirin."  
  
"Try the attic and the medicine cabinet, sir." Norman looked at the girl in his arms. "Well, Miss Marron, is there any particular food you'd prefer?"  
  
"Um...I like pudding!"  
  
Norman smiled. "Very well, then. One bowl of-"  
  
"And cookies! And ice cream! And cake! Oooh, and marshmallows! They're my favorite!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dorothy didn't need to eat dinner. She only showed up to humor Norman, who swore that "Master Roger's manners at the table always improve when a lady is present." So Dorothy sat, and she even sniffed the food sometimes, but she didn't eat. There was really no point in it. Apparently, Norman found some way to dispose of anything she just let get cold. She suspected that he either ate it himself or gave it to strays. Dorothy couldn't ever recall seeing him eat.  
  
She was on her way to join them for dinner when she noticed something very strange. For one thing, Roger was nowhere to be seen. For another, there was a small person with a somewhat large forehead sitting where Dorothy usually sat. There was chocolate smeared all over her lips, and various chocolate items in front of her. They included, but were not limited to: candy bars, pudding, cake, and ice cream.  
  
Norman happened to look up as he set another bowl of pudding in front of the small person. "Oh! Terribly sorry, Miss Dorothy. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Who is this, Norman?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"That would be Miss Marron, our guest. She's staying with us for the night."  
  
"She's in my chair...and why is she only eating chocolate?"  
  
"Well, it seems to be her favorite, next to marshmallows, which we didn't have. As for your seat, I'm terribly sorry about that. I wasn't thinking-"  
  
"No need to apologize. I'm not upset. Just...curious."  
  
Marron finished the pudding in record time and let out a tiny, satisfied belch.  
  
"Would you be interested in watching her for a while?" Norman asked. "I doubt it would be much different from taking care of a cat...now that she's fed, anyway."  
  
"Cats don't talk, Norman."  
  
"I noticed, Miss Dorothy. Is that a yes?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Dorothy blinked a few times. "She's still got chocolate on her mouth."  
  
"Then perhaps you should get it off for her," Norman replied as he left the room.  
  
Dorothy grabbed a napkin and proceeded to clean Marron's mouth.  
  
Marron stared up at her. "Hey, you gots red hair!"  
  
"And?"  
  
Marron shrugged. "Don't know anybody that gots red hair, `cept for Washu and Mr. Gene and Unkie Six."  
  
"Oh." Dorothy threw the napkin away. "I'm supposed to watch you now."  
  
"That's no fun. You gotta watch something fun, like TV!"  
  
"I don't think there are any in this house."  
  
Marron looked very disappointed. "Then what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I walk out on the edge of the roof because I have perfect balance."  
  
Marron grinned. "Cool! Let's do it!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Roger actually was looking for Marron. Really. And he'd even stopped looking in the wine cellar after a couple of hours. But now he was worried. Norman had mentioned something about Dorothy watching Marron, but Roger couldn't find either of them. It was times like this he hated having so many women in his life that just made things difficult.  
  
He was about to give up when he walked past the French doors...and saw Marron dancing on the edge of the roof. Dorothy was beside her, doing a more stiff version of Marron's dance...or at least, she was making a clumsy attempt to do it and failing miserably.  
  
Naturally, Roger went into panic mode. "MARRON, NO!" he shouted, bursting through the doors.  
  
Marron giggled as she spotted him. "Look, nice lady! It's Mister Smiff!" She reached up and tugged on Dorothy's dress to get her attention.  
  
The light tug, combined with Dorothy's already unsteady footing, caused her fall backwards.  
  
Roger's concern left Marron and found a new target in light of Dorothy's predicament. He rushed to the edge, where he found Dorothy hanging onto a loose brick about ten feet below him. "Dorothy! Hang on!" Then he realized how stupid that sounded. It wasn't like she was going to let go on purpose.  
  
"This brick cannot support my weight for very long, Roger," Dorothy stated, glancing down.  
  
As if on cue, there was a loud crack as Dorothy's fingers dug into the brick.  
  
"Nice lady gonna fall?" Marron asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Roger lifted his wristwatch to his mouth. "Big O!"  
  
Marron squealed in surprise and clung to Roger's leg as the whole building began to shake. "Eeek! It's a Super Duper Saiyan thingee!"  
  
Roger smiled as his megadeuce erupted from the ground. "Not quite, kid." He tucked Marron under one arm and hopped into Big O's cockpit. "Okay, Dorothy. Let's get you down from there."  
  
"You took long enough." Dorothy gracefully dropped into Big O's outstretched hand.  
  
Marron blinked and looked around. "So...it wasn't a Super Duper Saiyan thingee?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't have the first clue," Roger admitted. "But Dorothy's safe, and we-"  
  
"I was never in any real danger, Roger Smith," Dorothy interrupted.  
  
"Uh...what?"  
  
"Even if I had fallen and not landed on my feet, which is highly unlikely, there would've just been a large hole in the street. Of course, now there's an even larger one, thanks to you."  
  
"You could've just thanked me, Dorothy."  
  
"For what? Marron wouldn't have grabbed me if you hadn't come out screaming like a maniac. It's your fault I fell at all."  
  
Roger opened his mouth, then decided against whatever he was going to say.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Any progress, sir?"  
  
Roger sighed. "Not really, Norman. Every time I try to say something, Dorothy shoots me down. The worse part is, I can't tell if she's doing it on purpose or if she just doesn't have a choice but to sound so harsh."  
  
"Look on the bright side, sir. She and Miss Marron are getting along very well."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Marron's mother is a cyborg. Why don't I ever have any luck with robot women?!" Noticing Norman's startled gaze, he frowned. "Not a WORD, Norman."  
  
"As you wish, sir."  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang.  
  
"I'll get it, sir. Why don't you go check on Miss Marron?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Roger walked down the hall to Dorothy's room and raised his hand to knock.  
  
"Come in, Roger."  
  
Puzzled, he opened the door and saw Dorothy sitting on her bed. "You heard me?"  
  
"I was listening," she said simply. "Now be quiet. Marron's asleep."  
  
Roger finally noticing Marron, curled up in a little ball on Dorothy's lap. "She's so much cuter when she's asleep...and a lot easier to watch."  
  
"I've been wondering...what the real Dorothy was like when she was a little girl. I was wondering...if she was anything like Marron."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it," Roger chuckled. "Her mother probably wasn't a cyborg."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Roger slowly turned around. "Hello...Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen smiled as the rest of the Quad-A Club appeared behind her. "Since I had to come by to pick up Marron, anyway, I decided to invite the others. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Great. And this must be Dorothy!" Mecha Washu teleported over to the android. "Cool! An actual thermal-radio-dynamic frequency emitter!"  
  
"A what?" Roger asked.  
  
"A fancy way of saying she's got a flashlight in her head," Washu explained as she appeared next to Roger. "Sorry for the intrusion, Roger, but we all agreed that this is a hands-on case. Therefore, we found it necessary to make a house call, among other things."  
  
"Other...things?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid I had to take drastic measures. This one's a toughie."  
  
"How drastic are we talking?" Roger asked nervously.  
  
"Let's just say this particular method was even too harsh for Seventeen."  
  
Seventeen's face paled. "You...you didn't! Washu, you swore to me! You PROMISED!"  
  
Washu smiled sadly. "Sorry, Seven, but newbies come first in this club, and Roger needs our help. I had to call on another Quad-A Club...although their A's stand for something much, much different than ours."  
  
There was suddenly a loud whine, followed by an explosion somewhere upstairs.  
  
"Washu...who...or WHAT...have you brought into my home?" Roger asked.  
  
"Nobody much. Just the Amazingly Accurate Anime Assassins for Hire, is all! Don't worry, I took care of the expenses. Their services are practically free to mad scientists. Er...uh...FORMERLY mad scientists..."  
  
"NO!" Seventeen screamed. "I won't go back! I WON'T!" He yanked a hunting knife from his jeans and slowly backed away.  
  
Eighteen sighed. "Here we go again. Sixteen, some help, please."  
  
The two androids slowly surrounded Seventeen, who was looking more frantic by the second.  
  
"Give me the knife, Seventeen," Eighteen said gently. "No one's going to make you go back."  
  
"B-But she promised!" Seventeen wailed.  
  
"I know. No one's gonna hurt you, okay?" She pressed a hand to his cheek. "Now, give me the knife."  
  
Seventeen's hand quivered, then allowed her to take the weapon. He instantly burst into tears and sank to his knees.  
  
Sixteen picked up Seventeen and gave him a very reassuring hug.  
  
"What's got him so spooked?" Roger asked.  
  
Gene sighed. "Well, Seventeen used to be a member of this other Quad-A Club...until they kicked him out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His body count wasn't high enough for them. They said anyone could kill a few hundred humans."  
  
Roger looked at Washu. "These people are dangerous, then?"  
  
Washu nodded. "Not so much as the cargo they brought with them, but yeah. They're killers."  
  
"Oh. Great. Is that all?" Roger muttered before he fainted.  
  
What does Washu & Co. have in store for Roger? What's Seventeen doing with a knife?! And who the heck are the Amazingly Accurate Anime Assassins for Hire? Find out soon...or whenever I find time to write/post it. Heh... 


	3. Day 2, Session 2

Note: Dunno where this came from, but it's here now. Enjoy.  
  
The Quad-A Meetings:  
  
Day 2, Session 2  
  
Summary: Roger stares a frightening aspect of his problem in the face.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
They called themselves the United Nations of Assassins. Well, not officially. That would be silly. It was just a nickname, and a pretty good one, all things considered. The Quad-A for Hire prided itself on being multicultural. They weren't biased against anyone. In fact, their motto was, "Everyone deserves to die, sooner or later. Why not sooner?"  
  
Aisha didn't necessarily agree with the motto, but the pay was excellent, and she got to cut loose whenever she needed to. Maybe that was why they'd assigned her to Team Anten. Anyone who was too dangerous for normal work got sent to that particular team, and with good reason.  
  
Team Anten was made up of some very dangerous people. Aisha already knew about Suzuka, so there was no big surprise there. The rest she had yet to see in action, but it didn't worry her. Not TOO much.  
  
"You think too much," a voice said.  
  
Aisha looked down to see a small girl in front of her. She still had a hard time accepting that she had to take orders from a kid, but she managed. "I wasn't thinking. I was wondering."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The prisoner that we had to take alive. It's just unusual."  
  
The girl shrugged. "Weird jobs come up sometimes, but they are jobs. Besides, the captain said it was a favor for a former associate."  
  
Aisha snorted. "Must be a pretty girl."  
  
"Maybe. But I don't think the captain would do a favor for any girl, even if she was pretty."  
  
"Your logic's flawed, not to mention biased, Hamniyo. You're second-in-command."  
  
"That's different. The captain recognizes my skills." She smiled. "Anyway, I'm not pretty, just pretty cute."  
  
Before Aisha could comment, Suzuka's voice echoed through the hall. "Hamniyo and Aisha, please report to the bridge...and bring the prisoner with you."  
  
Aisha turned around and typed a code into the containment unit. "If she breaks loose, trip her."  
  
"Very funny. I'm not THAT short."  
  
The door slid open with a loud hiss, revealing the prisoner sitting on a bench.  
  
"On your feet, Red," Aisha ordered. "This is where you get off."  
  
The young woman slowly stood up, most of her face hidden by the red hood and cloak she wore. Her thin lips formed into a twisted grin as she stepped out of the container. "Rrr...rrr..."  
  
"What's she saying?" Hamniyo asked.  
  
"Dunno. Suze and I have a bet going. I say Riding Hood, she says Red." Aisha grabbed one of the prisoner's arms, while Hamniyo took the other. "Just wish she'd hurry up and let us know who won."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Roger came to, the Amazingly Accurate Anime Assassins for Hire stood before him. And though their reputation proceeded them, he was understandably not impressed. "These...people...are killers, Washu?"  
  
"Yes, Roger."  
  
"But...that one's a kid!"  
  
"A very dangerous kid, I might add," Aisha snarled at him.  
  
"Okay, HER I could see killing someone..."  
  
"Washu." It was smaller, stone-faced man who spoke, his eyebrows narrowing under a very noticeable widow's peak. "I believe we had a deal."  
  
"So we did, Vegeta. So we did." Washu smiled. "You're looking well."  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, at least, not with words.  
  
The girl at Vegeta's side finally spoke up. "I see why you like her, Vegeta, but are you sure she's worth the trouble Aisha went through to keep Little Miss Crazy alive?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes shifted to the girl, then back to Washu. "Not now, Hamniyo."  
  
Washu grinned. "Well, I like you, too, you lovable little prince!" She pinched his cheek for good measure.  
  
The rest of the Assassins all sucked in a deep breath...and blinked in surprise when Vegeta didn't tear Washu's arm off and beat her senseless with it.  
  
"Washu," Vegeta said quietly. "The. Deal."  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. The Death Beam is in the kitchen. Six, go get it for me, would you?"  
  
Sixteen nodded and left the room.  
  
Roger looked suspicious. "I thought you were a FORMER mad scientist."  
  
"I am, Roger. Just think of it as a garage sale. I'm getting rid of the evil stuff. Most of it, anyway."  
  
Roger nodded. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Now, what about your part of the deal, Vegeta?" Washu asked.  
  
Vegeta touched a symbol on his chest plate. "Suzuka, bring in Red."  
  
"Let's move into the living room," Washu suggested. "We'll have more space to...well...move."  
  
"Why would we need to move, Washu?" Roger asked.  
  
"Oh, WE won't," Washu replied with a smile. "Just you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eighteen sighed loudly. "Seventeen, there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"I'm not coming out!" Seventeen whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"Okay, but if they were REALLY out to get you, do you think hiding under the kitchen table would keep you safe?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Well?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Seventeen peeked out. "Quiet! I'm hoping they'll think I'm a statue!"  
  
Eighteen shook her head. "Well, I'm going to go see how Roger's doing. Will you be okay?"  
  
Seventeen, already firmly into his statue act, was too afraid to answer.  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Marron, stay with Uncle Seventeen, and hug him if he starts shuddering."  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" Marron crawled under the table and into Seventeen's lap. "I'll protect you from the bad people, Unkie Seven!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Roger was starting to get nervous. Vegeta and Washu were still talking quietly, and it had almost been ten minutes since Vegeta had called for Red, whoever that was. Of course, red was certainly not Roger's favorite color, especially after a particularly lethal case he'd taken a few months ago.  
  
He was just wondering where Dorothy might be when Suzuka finally appeared. By her side was the last person Roger expected to see.  
  
The girl in the red hood and cloak slowly raised her head, and her lips twisted into a sadistic smile. "Rrrr...rrrr...RRRRRROOOOOOGERRRRRR!"  
  
Roger dove behind the couch as the girl threw herself at him. She hadn't gotten very far when Suzuka jerked on the chain around her wrists, causing her to land roughly on the floor.  
  
Roger scrambled to his feet, staring in horror at the struggling girl on the floor. "WASHU! Why did you bring her here?! And WHY didn't you warn me?! She tried to kill me!"  
  
"I'd say she still is," Suzuka pointed out, locking the prisoner in a chokehold.  
  
"Calm down, Roger," Washu said. "It's clear to me that this person...let's call her Red...is having an effect on your subconscious, which, in turn, is effecting your relationship with Dorothy."  
  
"I don't see your point," Roger admitted, throwing a nervous glance at Red.  
  
"Obviously, you're afraid of Red trying to kill you. This causes you to be uncomfortable and even fearful of Dorothy, since the similarities between them are unmistakable."  
  
"But why did you BRING her here, Washu?!"  
  
"Simple. To improve your relationship with Dorothy, you have to conquer your fear of Red. And the best way to do that is what this club is all about. You're going to overcome your fear with friendship."  
  
"I am NOT going to make nice with a psychotic serial killer just because she looks like Dorothy!"  
  
Washu shook her head. "According to my research, she IS Dorothy. Another version, just like that big pink robot you once fought, but still a Dorothy. So if you want me to help you, you'll have to get used to Red being around quite a bit."  
  
"Well, sure, I COULD be nice to her, but how is that going to stop her from shooting me?"  
  
"One, she doesn't have a gun anymore, and two, as you learn to like her, she'll learn to like you. In a non-homicidal sort of way, of course."  
  
"And how long do you think this will take?" Roger asked.  
  
"Depends on how committed you are to sorting out your feelings for Dorothy," Washu replied. "But I wouldn't go shopping for curtains just yet, if that's what you mean."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So she was saying Roger?" Aisha asked.  
  
Suzuka nodded. "Which means we both lost the bet."  
  
"So who keeps the money?"  
  
"I do," Homniyo replied. "It's my right as your commanding officer."  
  
"Vegeta's the commanding officer," Aisha pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't even know what a wong is, so it's mine. Gimme."  
  
Aisha sighed and handed over the money. "Well, we got the Death Beam, and they got Red. Why are we still here?"  
  
"There was another part to the deal," Hamniyo said as she counted the money. "Vegeta has to take Washu out."  
  
"He's going to kill her?" Aisha asked in surprise.  
  
"Such a waste," Suzuka murmured. "She has an amazing mind."  
  
"No, no, no! He's taking her out ON A DATE." Hamniyo shook her head. "Geez, you people are obsessed with murder."  
  
Suzuka and Aisha stared at each other. "A...date?!"  
  
"Well, I can see why she had to con him into it," Aisha said after a while. "Vegeta isn't a man I'd consider Mr. Right. But if that's the case, why is Washu interested in him?"  
  
"Great minds think alike," Hamniyo answered.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Vegeta's actually interested in Washu?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"No. I'm suggesting that Vegeta respects her genius, and doesn't mind spending time with her. He's probably hoping to butter her up so he can get a few more weapons out of the deal."  
  
"Now, THAT sounds like the Vegeta I know," Suzuka smirked.  
  
"But at the same time, Washu's probably going to seduce him and trick him into owing her more than he does already...which should mean that we'll be in Paradigm City for a long time."  
  
"Wonderful," Suzuka sighed. "I join up for excitement, and all I get is one dead town after another."  
  
"Not really," Hamniyo said. "According the Roger, there's giant robots to fight every other day."  
  
"Really?" Aisha's ears perked up. "Cool! Maybe we can make some money on the side!"  
  
"That's assuming they haven't heard about Ctarl-Ctarl before. Remember how you got banned from the last planet?"  
  
"That was an accident! Besides, that battleship was in pieces when I got there!"  
  
"That excuse didn't work in court, Aisha, and it won't work now. If you're going out on jobs, I'm going with you."  
  
"And what if I say no?"  
  
Hamniyo smirked. "Then I'll tell Vegeta."  
  
Aisha glared at her. "Stool pigeon."  
  
"Mouse eater."  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Freak of nature!"  
  
"Waste of skin!"  
  
"Animal!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH." Suzuka glared at them both. "If I have to listen to one of your stupid fights again, I'm taking a contract out on both of you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't like this idea, Washu," Gene growled.  
  
"Hush, you." Washu jammed the Roger mask down on his head. "Ready, Mel?"  
  
"Ready!" Melfina answered.  
  
"Okay. Start the watch. Vegeta, do it."  
  
Vegeta nodded and let go of Red's chain.  
  
Naturally, Red threw herself at the first thing that looked like Roger...which happened to be Gene in a Roger mask. The next thirty seconds were filled with Red's deranged laughter and Gene's pained screams.  
  
When Red finally stopped, Melfina stopped the watch. "What were we timing again, Washu?"  
  
Washu looked at her. "Timing? What do you mean?"  
  
Melfina grew paler than usual. "There was a point to this test, wasn't there?"  
  
"Oh, sure. I wanted to see how long we'd have to stop Red in case she broke loose and got to Roger. What's the time?"  
  
"Thirty-three point two seconds."  
  
"Hmm. That's not very long. We'd better be careful."  
  
"What about Gene?" Melfina asked, looking worried. "He's...bleeding..."  
  
"He'll be fine. Vegeta, hand me one of your Senzu beans."  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Hand me one of your Senzu beans," Washu repeated.  
  
"I don't HAVE any," Vegeta replied, looking irritated.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't have any?"  
  
"Aisha and Suzuka used the last two after they brought Red in. She put up a fight."  
  
"Oh." Washu blinked. "Hmm."  
  
"What about Gene...?" Melfina asked, near tears.  
  
"Who? Oh, right. Um...Vegeta, you still have that regeneration pod on your ship, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we haven't used it in months. It might need cleaning."  
  
"Never mind that! Just get it ready!"  
  
Vegeta muttered something and grabbed Gene's leg, dragging him away. Melfina followed at a distance, trying to ignore the obvious blood trail they'd left her.  
  
Washu sighed and sat down on the couch. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
"Rough day, Mom?"  
  
Washu looked up to see Mecha Washu peering at her. "Something like that, yes."  
  
Mecha Washu plopped down beside her. "Well, there's always tomorrow."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Mecha Washu then noticed Red sitting next to Washu. "Hi, there!"  
  
Red stared at her. "Rrrrrrr...rrrrrr....riend?"  
  
"That's the second word she's said all day," Washu muttered. "Unless you count the `rrrrrr's, anyway."  
  
"She's probably just shy and lonely."  
  
Washu blinked. "Mecha, dear, how would you like to help Red when we do therapy?"  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Mecha beamed. "But don't you think we should clean her up a bit?"  
  
Washu glanced at Red, who was still covered in Gene's blood. "Oh, that. Yes, you're right."  
  
"Rrrr...right?" Red asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Right." Washu sighed again. "After therapy, we work on your vocabulary..."  
  
How will Dorothy react to her first session with Red? How will Roger react to Mecha Washu & Red's new friendship? How will Red react...to Marron? Find out...er...whenever... 


End file.
